moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Court of Uther Tribunal: Kormed Wolfheart
= Kings or Peasants, all Know the Silver Hand's Justice = ---- Upon the night of August 1st, 35 L.C., Lord Kormed Wolfheart was called to stand on trial for the murder of his wife and unborn child. The delegates and justicars met at the ninth hour in the evening within the Hall of Arms in Northshire. The Court was chaired initially by Sir Tenevus Stormheart before turning the floor's chair to Sir Eadric Tirigand, Grand Inquisitor of the Silver Hand to host the tribunal. Prosecution Several accounts, stated by many of those whom served under Lord Kormed's own, included Dame Zaria and Lord Toderick testified and brought forth an array of quality information and evidence. The prosecution alleged that Sir Kormed had claimed to have killed the unborn child and subsequently its mother whom had been unfaithful in her marriage and whose child was allegedly a bastard. Kormed Wolfheart admitted to sending a squad of his men, along with a team of medics, to terminate the woman's pregnancy with their blades. The act was carried out, but the medics were unable to revive the woman, resulting in her dead and the death of her unborn child. Defense Sir Kormed defended, claiming that the child was created through necromantic means and its death was not a murder, but a 'termination' of wickedness and that the death of its mother was accidental and had been prepared in such a way that it would have been avoided, to little effect however. Sir Kormed followed by claiming that he would exhume the body of the child to prove it was of unholy make, to much disagreement by the Delegates at Court. Having been previously exhumed at the time of the tribunal according to his testimony, the evidence was not produced. Kormed Wolfheart failed to produce any concrete evidence to refute the recorded testimonies or justifications for his witnessed confession at the previous Alterac Imperial Diet. Recess and Sequestration Allegations During the recess before the closing statements, it was claimed that Sir Kormed had been speaking with the paladin delegation, hoping to sway a vote in his favour. This claim was swiftly dismissed once court resumed, being a matter occurring off the record. and Sir Clothair discuss the tribunal during recess.|centre]] Verdict Following the controversial recess, the chapter masters, justicars and ambassadorial delegates returned to hear the final statements regarding the defense. At this time, Sir Kormed stated that he would seek to exhume the body of the deceased child in order to prove his innocence. Shortly after, it was put to a nearly unanimous vote that found Sir Kormed guilty of the crimes levied against him, officially removing him from service within the Silver Hand, an act carried out in the main antechamber by Sir Tenevus Stromheart. He was, publicly denounced and bid farewell to face whatever secular fate outside the Order that awaited him. Category:Events Category:Law Organizations Category:The Citrine Eagle Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Silver Hand